


I Miss You.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, no more tags needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut......</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You.

The door to Stiles' dark room was kicked open, poured two glued men in then was slammed with as much strength.

Derek 's tongue inside stiles' mouth whirling, licking his tongue, slurping and devouring him like an animal. Lips smacking and teeth scraping and lungs sharing one breath. 

Derek pushed Stiles onto the bed, yanked his tee-shirt over his head then jumped the smaller guy straddling his hips, pinning his shoulder down kissing him hungrily.

He rocked his hips forward then started undoing the buttons of Stiles' pajamas fucking his mouth with a reeling tongue, nibbling his lips softly with his teeth making him cling to his neck moaning into his mouth.

Derek got rid of Stiles' top piece then traced a vein on his neck, licking and sucking dark reddish marks all the way down to his collarbone. He placed a full mouth to Stiles' nipple sucking hard, licking playfully, swinging it up and down making Stiles' voice rise groaning in pleasure. He tugged the buds with his teeth sucked harder and licked faster pinching the other nipple between his fingers. Stiles threw his head back burying it into the pillow arched off the mattress to meet with Derek's lips, whining his name.

Derek inched his way down with his lips, nipping softly while hands sloppily flicking Stiles' jeans open. He kneeled between Stiles' legs then pulled both his jeans and boxers briefs down then off his legs completely. 

He leaned over, nuzzling the inner-thighs, nipping the wet skin and breathing Stiles' odor he missed so much. He pushed Stiles' thighs up folding the smaller guy in half then fondled the balls licking, sucking and softly nipping, earning him soft whines from Stiles.

He let Stiles' legs down then took a held of his erection then led the head to his mouth. He took it in his mouth, sucked it then bobbed it out few times making the small guy gasp fisting the sheets. He licked the slit with an aggressive tongue, teased the head with small tugs and slurped the few drops of precome popping out. 

Derek moved his head down along the length swallowing it whole to his throat, earning him deep growls out of the small guy. He moved up slowly then down again and repeated just that with a measure, tongue steady against the cock, lips firmed around the shafts and teeth grazing softly over the foreskin. 

Stiles thrust up, fingers tangled with his hair, growling ever so deep. He used his fingers on a nipple pinching it, rubbing it, whimpering loud at every move. 

Derek wanted more of this voice so he moved faster, slurping the cock, sucking it whole to his throat giving no chance for his guy to recover from any of his deep followed up groans.

Stiles screamed his name, hand playing faster with his nipple, muscles spasming and hips uncontrollably jerking up towards Derek's lips. His hand fisting the pillow his head lolling into, tightening for his dear life, moaning and whimpering. He screamed Derek's name sobbing in pleasure, and tugged his hair hard making him growl firming lips around the cock, licking him with a hungry tongue against the shaft. 

Derek let go of the hard dick, then drew a path of kisses to Stiles' mouth. He parted his lips with his tongue then invaded him licking him deeply, letting him taste himself while nibbling his lips, scraping along the jaw line.

Derek reached for the nightstand and got what he needed out. He squeezed some lube over his fingers then rubbed it warm. 

His fingers stopped before Stiles' entrance for a second before he injected his index in. Stiles bit a moan back and licked his lips panting, looking at Derek in the eyes. 

Derek started moving his finger in and out, stretching Stiles' anal little by little. He added another finger then thrust both scissoring and twisting them, making Stiles squeal moaning. Derek shoved another finger then thrust faster stretching the muscles spasming around his fingers, sucking him deep and pressuring around his fingers. 

He curled them over the prostate and massaged it gently making Stiles scream in pleasure, hips jerking up, toes curled and fingers pulling the sheets towards him. Rubbing the bundle of nerves Stiles whimpered loud, yelping Derek's name, fisting the sheets fearing something might take him away from this mind-blowing feeling.

Derek pulled his fingers out, and Stiles watched him flicking his pants open to free his cock. He then watched him using his teeth to open the condom then roll it over his cock. He watched with anticipation spinning his world around, burning his body and turning his brain into jelly. With an itch inside of him that yearned for a his man's high cock to scratch.

Derek jerked himself up looking deep into Stiles' eyes and Stiles just nodded telling that he's ready.

Derek lifted his thighs and hips up then shoved his dick half in earning him a moan out of his guy. He started moving slowly then sped up as it became easier to move, eyes fixed on Stiles' face, watching his features and learning his sweet-spots

He rammed harder between Stiles' walls, flesh slamming together, voices mixed and affection gazes were exchanged. He shoved the rest of his crotch in forcing Stiles' voice out in a whimper. He thrust harder growling at the tightness around him, rocking Stiles' body and messing him up like no-one has ever done.

He pressured his walls, stretched him and spread him apart. He drowned him in a sea of pure pleasure. It started the moment he gave him what he yearned for, the moment he glided his cock inside, shoved pleasure down to his spine, electrified his body with lust and changed the colors of his world into white.

Derek wrapped Stiles' legs around him, carried his weight on his palms then leaned over kissing him deeply, sucking his pants, groans, screams… He sped up grazing Stiles' prostate with each thrust making the smaller guy gasp and hitch in groans.

Stiles could control his voice no-more, he looped his arms around Derek's neck groaning from the deepest point in his chest. He rose his voice to express the fire blazing within him, the thrill of heat steaming over his brain making it hard to think and expressing the overwhelming feeling of getting his man after a long wait.

He bit on Derek's shoulder leaving his marks bright to see even in the dark room, then threw his head back groaning, panting and calling for more.

"I miss you" Derek whispered into his ears, and his words joined his thrust pushing Stiles toward his climax making him scream and tremble in Derek's arms. 

He gave one last growl and cum between them spreading kisses all over Derek's shoulder, jaw and lips. 

"I miss you too, soldier."

Derek smiled and took Stiles' lips between his for a slow, lazy, sloppy kiss. A kiss that is full of emotions and love. He swallowed his pants, soft moans while giving him a few more thrust before cumimg himself then collapsing over him.

Stiles groaned at the heavy weight but still loved it. He ran a hand over his lover's sweaty skin and up to his head. He caressed his hair sweetly spreading kisses to the side of his neck, until his soldier was slightly up to press their lips together.

"Welcome back baby."


End file.
